You Found Me, But Why?
by SL919
Summary: It’s been a year after John was born and Ricky and Amy have the perfect life together...until Ricky's parents come back.
1. You're My, Everything

**Due to complaints from a user. I am changing some things around. Special thanx to Candice and myranda....you two have had GREAT reviews on my past two "The Secret Life of the American Teenager" fanfictions....keep on reviewing and I'll keep on giving you what you want...THANKS!**

Chapter 1 – You're…My Everything

* * *

(Amy was sitting at her house on Friday reading a book of poems while John slept and Ricky was at work. Then, she stumbled across a poem that reminded her of her and Ricky's relationship.)

_We barely knew each other, up until that day_

_You looked into my eyes with passion and said to me, "Hey"_

_My heart started pounding; I was lost for words_

_But then you took my hand and came into my world_

_Then everything was alright and I knew you were the one_

_You were so good, I wanted to run_

_You reassured me and let me know_

_That you were here for life and never let me go_

_But you broke that promise and hurt me to my soul_

_And where my heart was, there was an empty hole_

_But you came back; I didn't want to let you in_

_I couldn't let you in, I couldn't let you win_

_But the way you looked at me, the way you cared_

_The way you gave me chills, the love that we shared_

_My knees buckled, my heart stopped_

_Everything I was doing, I suddenly dropped_

_I ran into your arms; you held me so tight_

_I forgot how you hurt me, I forgot how to fight_

_We promised to hold each other, to never forget_

_That we loved each other and we have no regrets_

(Amy had tears coming down her eyes. She knew that this fit her and Ricky's relationship. She decided to call him.)

Ricky: Hey, Amy. Is everything alright? Is John ok? Are you ok? Do you need me to…

Amy: No, Ricky. Everything is fine. I just read this poem. It reminded me a lot of our relationship. It reminded me of how much I love you.

Ricky: I love you to. I got to go okay, Ben is getting on my nerves.

Amy: Oh, well I'll see you later ok?

Ricky: Yeah, I'll be home at about 9 PM.

Amy: Ok. I'll try to have John asleep when you get in, I know you had a hard day at work.

Ricky: Ok, bye.

Amy: Bye.

(They hang up at the same time.)

The Next Morning...

(Anne is downstairs making breakfast for her family. Ricky is upstairs taking a shower, and Amy is sitting at the table playing with John.)

Amy: Mom, I'll be right back. I'm going to check in with Ricky. Can you watch John?

Anne: Ok.

(Amy runs upstairs and Ricky is in their room putting on his shirt. Amy sneaks up around him and jumps on his back.)

Amy: Hey.

Ricky: Hey, beautiful.

(He spins her around and she hops off of his back. He turns around and kisses her.)

Amy: Breakfast is ready.

Ricky: Ok, I'll be down in a minute.

Amy: Ok.

Ricky: I love you.

Amy: I love you too.

(Amy goes downstairs to find John walking towards her. She picks him up.)

Amy: Hi, John.

John: H-hi, M-m-mommy

(Amy laughs and takes John back to the table. Ricky comes down the stairs.)

Ricky: Hi Mrs. Juergens.

Anne: Hi, Ricky. Want pancakes or french toast?

Ricky: Um, french toast.

Anne: Ok, it'll be ready in about 3 minutes.

Ricky: Thanks.

Anne: Mm hm.

Ricky: (to Amy) I want to take you and John out today. Name me anywhere you want to go.

Amy: I want to go to the mall.

Ricky: No problem. We'll go after we eat.

Amy: Ok.

At the mall...

(Amy is pushing John in the stroller while Ricky has his arm around her. They shop at different stores and finally come to the food court. Ricky gets a text message. It's Ben; he needs him at work, pronto.)

Ricky: Hey, Amy. I got to go to work.

Amy: Why, what happened.

Ricky: I don't know, I just need to go. Let me drop you off at the house.

Amy: Ok.

(Ricky drives Amy home. He kisses her and John and then takes off to work.)

Amy (to herself): _Well, there goes our date._

Later that day...

(Ricky pulls up coming from work. He gets out the car.)

Amy: Hey.

Ricky: Hey.

(Ricky grabs her waist and passionately kisses her. Not too long after, she is up against the car making out with Ricky. She pulls away.)

Amy: What's wrong? You're kissing me like you're never gonna see me again. Did something happen at work?

Ricky: No. It's just that…

Amy: What? What's wrong?

Ricky: You're…my everything.

(Hearing this, she begins to tear up. She starts kissing him again.)

Ricky: I like where this is going.

(She giggles and runs into the house.)

Amy: Mom!

(No one answers. She runs upstairs and gets John and his diaper bag and some clothes.)

Amy: I'm going to take John over my dad's house so we can have some alone time.

(Ricky laughs)

Ricky: Ok.

(She takes him to George's house along with the diaper bag. She knocks on the door. Ashley opens it.)

Amy: Hey Ashley. Can you watch John for the night?

Ashley: Um, why?

Amy: Because me and Ricky want to have a night alone. Just the two of us.

Ashley: Um, sure?

Amy: Thank you so much, Ashley.

(Ricky walks over to George's house and stands behind Amy. Amy hands the diaper bag to her along with John.)

Amy: Bye, sweetie. See you tomorrow.

(She kisses him on the forehead.)

Ricky: Bye, little man.

(Ricky kisses him on the forehead. Ashley closes the door and Ricky picks up Amy.)

Ricky: Let's go.

(Ricky takes them back to the house and walks her up the stairs kissing her all the way. They walk into their room. Ricky lays her down gently on the bed and gets on top of her. He takes off his jacket while kissing her and throws it across the room. She stops.)

Ricky: What's wrong? Did I do something?

Amy: No.

Ricky: Then why'd you stop.

(She takes off her shirt and jeans. He proceeds to take off his shirt and jeans. He picks her up and puts her on the wall. They start making out.)

Ricky: I love you.

* * *

_Chapter 2 - The Morning After...The Day of..._


	2. The Morning After, The Day of

Chapter 2 – The Morning After…The Day of…

* * *

(Amy and Ricky are in bed cuddled with the blanket over them. John was downstairs with Ashley and Anne as she cooks breakfast. Ricky is the first one to wake up. He gives Amy a gentle kiss on the lips. She opens her eyes.)

Ricky: Hi, Sunshine.

Amy: Hey.

(Ricky kisses her.)

Ricky: Last night…it was wonderful. Just like I imagined it would be.

Amy: It was amazing. It's like, we were one.

Ricky: Much better than that night at band camp.

(She playfully hits him in the stomach.)

Amy: Well sorry if I wasn't that good. Just remember, it was my first time.

(They laugh.)

Ricky: I'm just kidding. It was beautiful then, and the result from it was amazing.

Amy: Yeah, but that won't happen again for a while…hopefully.

Ricky: Yeah, but the process will though, right?

(Ricky looked into Amy's eyes hoping for a yes.)

Amy (teasingly): I don't know.

(She gets out of the bed and puts on her robe.)

Amy: I'm going to go take a shower.

(Ricky follows her and playfully grabs her and picks her up.)

Ricky: So, that's a yes right.

(He kisses her.)

Amy: Of course it will.

Ricky: I love you so much, Amy.

Amy (thinking): _Something's different when Ricky tells me he loves me. He tells me a lot, but when he says it, I feel it. It sends chills down my spine. But when Ben used to say it, I just felt like he was telling me what I wanted to hear; like I just got annoyed….But, Ricky…and last night. OH MY GOSH!_ (out loud) I love you so much too. I just want to show you my love all the time.

(Ricky kisses Amy as they walk to the bathroom. Once they get in there, Ricky starts the shower. They both get in and close the curtain.)

Later…

(Ricky and Amy are at the park with John walking around.)

Ricky: This is a great day.

Amy: It is.

(Ricky and Amy kiss.)

John: M-m-mommy…D-daddy!!

(John starts laughing. Ricky and Amy pull apart and start laughing. All of a sudden, there is this presence around. Ricky turns around and sees his father's car in the distance.)

Ricky: Amy, let's get out of here, now!

Amy: What's wrong?

Ricky: Now, Amy! Get, John. Hurry up!

Amy: Ricky, I'm scared. What's going on.

Ricky: I'll explain it later. Come on!

(Amy picks up John and Ricky grabs Amy's hand. They hurry to the car. Ricky speeds off. Ricky's father follows close behind them, but they can't see him. When they pull up to Amy's house, they quickly get John out of the car, but before they can get to the front door, Ricky's dad comes from out of the bushes.)

Bob: Hi Ricky. Is this the baby?

(Ricky takes John from Amy's hands and holds him close. He looks into his father's eyes with anger. He begins to tear up.)

* * *

_Chapter 3 - I'm Changed?_


	3. I'm Changed?

Chapter 3 – I'm Changed?

* * *

(Ricky is staring his father down.)

Ricky: What the hell are you doing here?

Bob: Can I hold my grandson?

(Bob grabs for John. Ricky steps back.)

Ricky: You stay away from him!! Don't ever touch him!

(Bob backs up. Amy grabs on to Ricky's arm.)

Ricky: It's ok, babe. He won't hurt you. I'm here for you.

(Bob looks at Amy and she clutches Ricky's arm tighter.)

Bob: So sweetie, how's life as a mother.

(Amy just looks at him.)

Bob: Ok. Well, Ricky, I'll be seeing you around son.

Ricky: No you won't. I thought I had a restraining order out on you anyway.

Bob: Well, as you can see. I don't care.

Ricky: Don't come around here anymore or I will call the cops.

Bob: What I can't see my grandson.

Ricky: You don't give a damn about him!!! You wanted to sell him! Stay the hell away from us!

(All this yelling brought Anne out of the house and George out of his house.)

Anne: Oh my God! Bob.

Bob: Anne, look at you. I see you're expecting.

(George walks over.)

George: Bob! Why are you here! You must have a death wish.

Bob: What? No "Hello, Bob." No "How've you been?"

George: What about GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US. (to Ricky) Take Amy and John back in the house.

(They go inside.)

George: Leave. Now!

Anne: Leave us alone you creep.

Bob: Ok. But I assure you this. I _will_ get my grandson.

(He storms off, gets in his care and slams the door.)

George: Are you ok, Anne.

Anne: Yeah, I'm fine, George. Thanks for coming over here.

George: No problem, Anne.

(They stand there in awkward silence for a moment.)

Anne: Bye

George: See ya.

(George goes back to his house while Anne goes back into her house. Amy and Ricky are sitting on the couch. Amy is crying and scared. Ricky is holding her while John is walking around the living room.)

Anne: Amy, are you ok?

Amy (in between sobs): Yeah..I'm……fine.

Ricky – Baby, it's ok. He's not going to bother you.

(Just then, there's a knock on the door. Anne goes to the door and opens it. There's a woman there who looks like somebody, but Anne can't figure it out.)

Anne: Hi, can I help you.

The Lady: Hi, I'm looking for someone. I think you might know him.

Anne: You look a lot like somebody I know.

The Lady: Really, who?

(Anne is thinking.)

Anne: OH! You look like Ricky! Yeah, Ricky Underwood. He's my daughter's boyfriend and the father of my grandson.

The Lady: Grandson? Wow. He grew up so fast.

Anne: Oh, do you know him.

The Lady: Yes. He's my son.

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Too Much, Too Soon...I'm Not Ready_


	4. Too Much, Too Soon I'm Not Ready

Chapter 4 – Too Much, Too Soon…I'm not Ready.

* * *

_Anne: OH! You look like Ricky! Yeah, Ricky Underwood. He's my daughter's boyfriend and the father of my grandson._

_The Lady: Grandson? Wow. He grew up so fast._

_Anne: Oh, do you know him._

_The Lady: Yes. He's my son._

Anne: Um, ok. I'll go get Ricky.

(As Anne turns to go get Ricky, the Lady (Ricky's mom) pulls Anne's arm.)

Ricky's mom: No, don't get him. I just wanted to see if he was here. Now that I know he's here, I'm leaving.

Anne: What? You just got here. Don't you even want to see him?

(As Anne is talking to the woman, Ricky comes up to her.)

Ricky: Mrs. Juergen's do you want me to…

(He looks at the woman.)

Ricky: What are you doing here?

Ricky's mom: Um, hey, son.

Ricky: I'm not your son.

Ricky's mom: (to Ricky) Yes you are. (to Anne) Can I come in, please?

Anne: Yes.

Ricky: No. I can't believe this.

Ricky's mom: Can't believe what?

Ricky: First Bob comes back, then you.

Ricky's mom: Bob's been here.

Ricky: What do you care?

(Amy comes to the door.)

Amy: Could you come here for a second?

Ricky's mom: Who's this?

Amy: Um, I'm Amy. Mom, is this one of your friends?

Ricky's mom: No, sweetie…um. I'm Ricky's mother.

Amy: His mo…you mean…(she points to her) you are…(she points to Ricky) his…….mother?

Ricky: Yeah, she my "mom".

(Amy starts to tear up.)

Amy: Why are you here?

Ricky's mom: I just…

Amy: Bob sent you didn't he? You want John don't you?

Ricky's mom: John? Who's John?

Ricky: He's my son.

Ricky's mom: _Your son??_ You mean, I'm a grandmother?

Ricky: No. Mrs. Juergens is a grandmother. You, your nothing. You're never going to see him.

Anne: Ricky. At least bring him to let him see his other grandmother.

(Ricky goes and gets John.)

Ricky's mom: Can…can I…hold him

(Ricky looks at Amy. She nods. Ricky looks at his mom, then he hands John to her.)

Ricky's mom: Hi, John. I'm your grandma. (to Amy) Aww. He's so cute.

Ricky: That's enough.

(Ricky takes John back and holds him.)

Ricky: You can leave now.

Ricky's mom: Oh, well. It was good to see you son.

(She turns to walk away.)

Anne: Ricky. It looks like she's turned her life around and wants to be in your life.

Ricky: Well, it's too late for that.

(Amy kisses him.)

Amy: It's never too late.

(Ricky hands John to Amy and runs to his mom's car before she pulls off.)

Ricky: Hey, do you have a number I can reach you at…you know, just in case you want to see John.

(Her face lights up. They exchange numbers.)

Ricky's mom: I do want to be a part of your life and my grandson's life.

(She backs out of the garage. Ricky looks at her. Amy walks up to him and grabs his arm.)

Amy: It'll be ok.

(Ricky holds her waist and kisses her. Not wanting to stop. She pulls away.)

Ricky: I sure hope so.

**So sorry I took so long to write a new chapter…but once again I'd like to thank all of the people who reviewed my stories. Keep on having good reviews. And special thanx to "myranda" and "Candice"…you two have positively reviewed both of my stories…**


	5. Make Love, Make War

Chapter 5 – Make Love, Make War

* * *

(Amy and Ricky are making out in their bed while John is at George's. He tries to unbutton her shirt. She pushes him off of her.)

Amy: What are you are you doing?

Ricky: Please, Amy. I need you right now.

(He looks into her dark brown eyes. She looks into his. She begins to kiss him again.)

Later…

(Amy and Ricky are laying next to each other kissing.)

Amy: Do you feel better now.

Ricky: Oh, I feel amazing. I love you, Amy.

Amy: I love you too.

Ricky: I should get ready for work.

Amy: Ok.

(Ricky gets up and takes a shower. Amy puts on some clothes and goes downstairs to see John walking around the kitchen while Anne is cooking.)

Anne: So, did you have fun.

Amy: (caught off guard) huh??

Anne: I'm talking about Ricky. "Please, Amy. I need you right now".

(Anne starts laughing and looks at Amy. Amy is embarrassed.)

Amy: Um, well.

Anne: Whatever you do, don't get pregnant again.

Amy: No way.

(Ricky comes downstairs.)

Ricky: Hey, Mrs. Juergens. Um, well, Amy, I'm going to go now.

Amy: Ok.

(They kiss.)

Ricky: Bye, John.

(He picks him up and kisses him on the forehead. Ricky walks out of the house. His father is standing at his car.)

Bob: Hey, Ricky. I told you I'd be back.

Ricky: What the hell are you doing back here?

Bob: Don't talk to me like that.

(He charges at Ricky and tackles him on the ground. He pins him down.)

Bob: I want John! He's good money.

Ricky: You will never, ever get my son you bastard.

Bob: Wanna bet?

(Ricky spits at Bob. Bob wipes it off and slaps Ricky:

Bob: You will show me respect.

(Amy runs out.)

Amy: Ricky, you forgot your…oh my gosh!

(Amy runs over to where Bob and Ricky are.)

Amy: Get off of him.

(She pulls his arms. It doesn't work. Then, she tries to claw his eyes. He pulls her hands off and pushes her to the ground. He gets off of Ricky and goes over to Amy.)

Bob: Listen, sweetie, stay out of our business.

(Ricky gets up from the ground and punches the back of Bob's head.)

Ricky: Don't touch her!!!!

(Bob stumbles. Ricky and Amy run into the house but Bob follows behind them before they can close the door. He sees John. Bob charges at John and grabs him before Anne can respond. Ricky grabs a knife from the kitchen drawer and stabs Bob in the leg.)

Bob: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

(He drops John. John starts yelling. Amy runs over to where John is and picks him up. Anne runs over to George's house. George and Ashley come running over. Amy hurriedly dials 911.)

Bob: AAAH!!

(While Amy is on the phone, no one realizes that Bob pulls the knife out of his leg and charges at Amy, Ricky, and John.)

**I know it's a short chapter, but there will be a surprising guest that shows up and saves the day.**

**

* * *

_Chapter 6 - Superwoman_**


	6. Superwoman

_(While Amy is on the phone, no one realizes that Bob pulls the knife out of his leg and charges at Amy, Ricky, and John.)_

**Chapter 6 – Superwoman**

(Just then, Ricky's mother bursts through the door.)

Ricky's mom: Bob! Stop.

(She jumps onto his back and knocks the knife out of his hand. George grabs it.)

George: Ricky. Get John and Amy out of here. Ashley go with them.

(They run out of the house and go to George's house.)

Bob: Get off of me.

(He throws her off of him and slaps her. She falls to the ground. George runs over to Bob and punches him. He stumbles. She gets back up and pulls him to the ground. George tackles him. Right then, the police come through the door.)

Policeman: Freeze!!

(Bob gets up. The policeman goes over to him and puts handcuffs on him.)

Policeman: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

Bob: You can't stop me. I will appeal again.

Policeman: No you won't. You have two major charges against you: Assault and endangerment of an infant. You won't get out for a while.

(The policeman jerks Bob out and puts him into a squad car. Amy, Ricky, John, and Ashley are standing on the sidewalk. Ashley is holding John and Amy bursts out crying.)

Ricky: I'm so sorry, Amy. I promised to protect you from him, and I didn't. I am so sorry. Ashley, I'm sorry too. You shouldn't even be any part of this.

Ashley: Is this what you wanted!? Your son and girlfriend nearly got killed by your father. What kind of person are you.

(She hands Ricky the baby and storms off towards George's house. Ricky and Amy go back into the house. Amy sits down on the couch still crying. Ricky's mom goes over to her.)

Ricky's mom: It's ok, sweetie. He won't hurt you anymore. (to Ricky) I'll see you later son.

Ricky: Bye.

(She leaves.)

Amy: Ricky, I don't know if I can handle this right now.

Ricky: Amy, I'm sorry. I really am. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.

Amy: But, your dad.

Ricky: He's going to jail. He won't be out for a while. You heard what the cop said.

Amy: Yeah, that happened last time though!! This isn't good for me right now.

Ricky: Why? Oh…no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked why. Anything this drastic isn't good for anyone.

Amy: Ricky, I just need time to think about things. Can we just go to bed?

Ricky: Yeah.

(For the rest of the night they cuddled. John slept, and all was well in the Juergens home. That is, until Ricky had a nightmare….or so he thought.)

* * *

_Chapter 7 - Sweet Dreams_


	7. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

_(For the rest of the night they cuddled. John slept, and all was well in the Juergens home. That is, until Ricky had a nightmare….or so he thought.)_

(Ricky was sleep when he heard a noise in the room. He got up to see what the noise was. That's when he saw it. His father was standing in the room with a sleeping John in his hands. He looked up at Ricky.)

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ricky said while trying to keep a low tone so he doesn't wake John or Amy up. "Didn't you just get arrested?"

"Oh, silly Ricky!" Bob said while chuckling. "Didn't I tell you that I was going to come back? Didn't I?!" He yelled while approaching Ricky.

Amy wakes up.

"What's going on?" Amy says groggily and clueless as she wipes her eyes only to see Bob. "Oh my gosh, Bob. What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

She looks at him carefully then realizes that he is holding John.

"John!" She says with tears forming in her eyes. "Please, please, please Bob, don't hurt my son."

"Oh, that was sweet. But I don't care." Bob said while walking towards the door.

"That's it." Ricky says while going to punch Bob and grab John. But Bob does something. He does something that you would never think. Bob pulls out a gun and points it at Ricky.

"Take another step and I'll blow your brains out, her brains out, and…" He points the gun towards John. "I'll blow his brains out."

"Ricky!" Amy says as she runs towards Ricky. She hugs his waist tight.

"Aaaaww. I think I'm tearing up." Bob says. Then he cocks the gun. "Or maybe I'm just sleepy."

"That's enough Bob." Ricky walks towards Bob.

"Oh, it's only the beginning." Bob said and then…

BANG!

**Cliffhanger, I know. **


	8. Beautiful Nightmares

"_That's enough Bob." Ricky walks towards Bob._

"_Oh, it's only the beginning." Bob said and then…_

_BANG!_

Amy is standing there in shock. She looks at Bob and then goes down at Ricky. Bob shot Ricky in the chest. Amy goes down to Ricky and starts yelling and crying.

"Bob, you bastard. How could you shoot him?!?! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Amy says while hysterically crying.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" Ricky says as he wakes up. He looks over at Amy who is sleeping. Then he walks over to John's crib where he is whimpering. Ricky picks him up and says, "Hey, buddy. It's ok, daddy's here. I promise to never, ever hurt you. I love you." He kisses his forehead and John starts to go back to sleep. He places him back down and gets back in bed with Amy. Amy is facing him, and he kisses her on her lips, waking her up.

"What….what's going on?" She said as she groggily rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing, babe. I just. I just wanted to kiss you." He said as he looks into her eyes. Even though it was dark, the moonlight that creaked through the window hit her eyes in a way that would make you think it was day. He loved her, and he wanted to be with her forever. Not Bob, not his mom, not Amy's family could get in his way of doing that.

"That's sweet." A familiar voice said from across the room. It wasn't Amy's mom because the voice was manly. He looked up and saw a face. He wasn't dreaming.


	9. Blood for Baby

"_That's sweet." A familiar voice said from across the room. It wasn't Amy's mom because the voice was manly. He looked up and saw a face. He wasn't dreaming._

**RICKY'S POV**

"Bob." I said getting up from the bed. I felt really vulnerable in front of Bob just wearing my boxers.

"Ricky, wow. You've grown up from the last time I "punished" you." He said as he came closer to me.

"Stay away from me." I said as I ran to put on some clothes. "You are a sick, sick, sick bastard."

"That's nice to know" he said as he went over to John's crib. "So, when are you gonna start "punishing" little John here?"

"Never!! You are sick! He's a baby for goodness sake….a baby!!!" I said trying to keep my tone, but I just couldn't anymore. Amy woke up and saw Bob. She went over to the crib and picked John up and held him close. "Why are you here!?"

"I just wanted to make you a proposition." He said as he inched towards me. "I want John. I know that you're just a teenager; you have no right to be a parent at such a young, tender age."

"No. Please, just leave us alone." Amy said as she started crying. I went over to her and held her close to me.

"It's ok. It' ok. Shhh. He won't hurt you or John while I'm here." I said as I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I'm through with playing nice guy. Give him here!!!" He said while briskly walking towards us. "That's it!"

Amy ran with John to the other side of the room as Bob grabbed me and headbutted me. I stumbled as Bob ran at Amy, grabbed John, and slapped her to the ground. When I recovered, I ran to Bob, grabbed John from him and put him in his crib. Then I kicked Bob in the knee. He staggered. That's when I realized, it was him………or me. I went to aid Amy and got her to the bed. Bob was starting to get up when I grabbed the lamp from the nightstand and broke it on Bob's head. He yelled. I then hit him repeatedly while he was on the ground. Bob grabbed my leg and swung me to the ground. I didn't waste any time and got right back up. We wrestled to the window, and that's when it happened. Bob was standing towards the window, and I said, "Bob, this is it. Goodbye." I charged at him, and before I could realize what was happening, Amy was screaming, her parents were running towards us, and me and Bob were flying through the broken window.


	10. The Protector

"_Bob, this is it. Goodbye." I charged at him, and before I could realize what was happening, Amy was screaming, her parents were running towards us, and me and Bob were flying through the broken window. _

**RICKY'S POV**

As me and Bob were heading towards the ground, the only thought in my mind was that I hoped that Amy and my son were gonna be ok without me. Then, the ground approached. I put Bob under me and stuck my knee in his gut and then BAM!!! The next thing I knew, my knee was in sharp pain, Bob was unconscious, and blood was coming from his mouth. I rolled off of him and held my knee. I tried not to yell, but the pain just came rushing through me. Amy and John came out first. She ran to me and saw what pain I was in and started crying. Then Ashley came from George's house, and then Amy's parents came out. George was on the phone, and Anne was panicking. I let another yell come out as more pain surged through me. I could feel tears and sweat coming down my face, but I didn't want to let Amy see me like this. I knew she would freak out and I didn't want her to scare John.

It felt like hours before the ambulance and police arrived. They took Bob into one ambulance and me into another. I asked one question to the policeman that came because he was the same one that came earlier that night. "How?" I asked as I went to the ambulance. I was still confused because I _thought_ he was incarcerated. I _thought_ he had charges put on him that he couldn't be released from. I _thought_ I would never see him again. Now, I think I shouldn't think anymore, cops aren't my friend, and I can't _EVER_ stop Bob. That last one really gets me…_I can't stop Bob._ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN STOP BOB! I have to.

When we got to the hospital, I saw them wheeling Bob to an operating room as they rolled me to get an X-Ray. I was still in pain. I didn't see anyone. I was scared. All I could think now was that I hope Bob would never hurt us again. Ever!

They x-rayed my knee and told me that I had sprained my knee. They said I wasn't too far from shattering my knee cap which made me kind of nervous. Then, I saw Amy holding John talking to a policeman as she passed John to Ashley, and her parents were rubbing Amy's shoulders. I wanted to go to her to see what was going on, but I couldn't move. I'm not even sure if I was supposed to move. I just wanted to know if Bob was going to jail. Then, a nurse came in. "Um, Richard Underwood?" She asked with no expression on her face.

"Yeah?" I said trying but failing to sit up.

"Um, is your father…Bob Underwood."

"_No." I thought. "He has never been a father to me."_ "Yes, he is." I finally said, choking out the words.

"Well, um…." She said looking down.

"Um, what?" I said kind of irritated that she wasn't telling me what was wrong.

"He didn't make it." She said considerately.

"Didn't make it?" I said knowing what that meant.

"No, he didn't." She said. I should've been happy. I wanted him dead, but something inside of me felt empty when she said that. I felt…….confused. Should I smile? Should I cry? Should I laugh? Should I be sad?


	11. No One Can Help

**Sorry about the long wait for the new chapter. I was in Michigan and I couldn't type as often. Also, I've been working on 3 other stories. Can't wait till they're published! :-)**

"_No, he didn't." She said. I should've been happy. I wanted him dead, but something inside of me felt empty when she said that. I felt…….confused. Should I smile? Should I cry? Should I laugh? Should I be sad?_

**Ricky's POV**

They decided to let me go home the next day. I was on crutches, but that didn't really bug me. What bugged me was whether or not I should be happy about my father's death, and more importantly that was caused…….by me. Amy helped me through the door of the house. We went upstairs while everyone else sat in the living room.

"Ricky, I'm so sorry." She said as she looked at me.

"About what." I said kind of rudely.

"About your father's death." She said kind of shocked at my tone.

"You don't have to be. He deserved it." I said as I struggled up.

"Ricky…like him or not, he's dead." She said getting up as well.

"No! That man was not my father! Don't you dare say that!" I said yelling harshly at her. I didn't want to be mean to her, but……I don't know.

"Don't yell at me, jackass." She said as she left the room.

"Amy, wait. He said as he limped towards her. She stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"What, Ricky? I'm trying to be a supportive girlfriend here and you're shutting me down. I don't know what else to do. I love you, Ricky, but I don't know what I can do to help you. You lost your father, Ricky. Your father. You can't just get over that in an hour." She walks out of the room and I am lost for words. I just stand here, thinking of what Amy said. I can't do anything about this. I wish I could just forget about it, but because of Amy, I can't.

Six days later…

Today is Bob's funeral. I don't know if I can handle this. I was able to walk on my knee, but I still had to keep the brace on it. Hm. Just looking at this brace reminds me of the night _I_ killed my father. It still burns fresh in my mind. I don't want to say that I'm glad it happened, but the truth is, I am.

"Ricky." Amy said as she walked into the room. "We should get go…why aren't you dressed?" She said looking at me wearing some jeans and a t-shirt. I was laying with my back to the door. "Today is the funeral, Ricky."

"So." I said. I refused to go to the funeral.

"Ricky…" I stopped her.

"Don't Ricky me." I said as I got up and went to her. "I am not going to that funeral. I…" I said as I choked up.

"It's ok. It's ok to let it out." She said as she hugged me. I let a single tear fall, but honestly..I don't know why.

I got dressed and headed to the car. We drove to the church; the same church where Grace's dad's funeral was. We got out and went inside. When we got there I could see everyone I knew. Even my mom was there. She went up to me and hugged me.

"It's ok, son." She said. For the first time, I think ever, I hugged my mom. I looked up and I saw Bob. I saw him in his casket. When I saw him, all the anger and emotion I had for him came rushing through me. I hated him. I was glad that he was dead. I was glad that I didn't have to live knowing that he was still around. I was glad _I _killed him. But why was I crying. Why did I feel like a part of me was gone? That's when it hit me. I did have good times with Bob; good times that came before the abuse. Good times while he was sober.

_Flashback_

_Ricky and Bob are playing catch with the football in the yard. Ricky was 8, and Bob was sober. _

"_Go long, son." Bob said as he drew his arm back. When he thought Ricky was far enough he threw the ball. Ricky caught it and threw it at the ground. "That a boy!" Bob said to Ricky. He was so proud of his son._

"_Thanks, dad." Ricky said as he ran to Bob. Bob hugged him._

"_Like father, like son." Bob said as he let go of Ricky. "You're gonna be a football player. Just don't forget about your pops." He said smirking. It was Ricky's smirk._

"_I love you dad." Ricky said as he hugged Bob. Bob patted Ricky's back._

"_I love you too, son." Bob said._

Ricky found himself hysterically crying. Amy came up to him and hugged him.

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok. Shhh." Amy said rubbing his back.

"I…don't know why I'm…crying." He said sobbing. She pulled apart from him.

"Because he was your father." She said looking up to him. He hugged her tighter, and she did the same.


End file.
